This invention relates generally to cable assemblies, and more particularly, to wire management configurations for cable assemblies.
Modern electronic devices use cable assemblies to link various electronic components. Conventional cable assemblies typically include a cable having a wire bundle that extend between electrical connectors. In some applications, the electrical connectors include circuit boards that carry and are electrically coupled to various electronic components. The individual wires in the wire bundle are electrically and mechanically coupled at signal contacts on the circuit boards in the respective electrical connectors. The wires may be coupled to the circuit boards as differential pairs. As connectors and the circuit boards therein are reduced in size, less and less room is available for the wires to enter the connectors. Hence, it has become increasingly of interest to arrange the wires in a space efficient manner where the wires enter the rear of the connector.
Conventional cable assemblies utilize identical circuit boards in each of the electrical connectors. Hence, the wires in each cable assembly extend between the electrical connectors and are coupled to the same type of circuit board at opposite electrical connectors. However, during assembly, the wires do not readily align with the signal contacts of the opposing circuit boards. Accordingly, the wires at one end of the cable assembly are rearranged until aligning with associated contacts on the opposing circuit board. Rearranging the wires increases the manufacturing time and complexity and increases the envelope of the wires, thereby increasing the overall cost and size of the cable assembly.